


Твой уход от ответа уже вроде как ответ. Четыре вопроса Стиву Роджерсу и один ответ Баки Барнса

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Things, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Find Bucky, M/M, Natasha likes to know things, Rude is culturally relative, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: — Ладно, у меня к тебе вопрос. Но ты можешь не отвечать. Впрочем, если не ответишь, я буду считать это ответом…





	Твой уход от ответа уже вроде как ответ. Четыре вопроса Стиву Роджерсу и один ответ Баки Барнса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Lack Of An Answer Is Kind Of An Answer: Four Questions Natasha Asked Steve Rogers, And One Time Bucky Barnes Answered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210581) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 

### 1.

— Это был твой первый поцелуй с сорок пятого?

— Нет, — ответил Роджерс и, оторвав взгляд от дороги, пристально посмотрел на Наташу. — Мне девяносто пять, я ещё молод.

Если он полагал, что этим поставил точку в разговоре… что ж, в таком случае он её совсем не знал. Она выяснила, что лучше всего расспрашивать Роджерса о чём-то личном тогда, когда он глубоко поглощён чем-то другим. Для этого годились миссии (если ему не грозила по-настоящему смертельная опасность), а также вождение (хоть он иногда и выглядел так, будто вот-вот выскочит из машины прямо на ходу), но лучше всего подходили, как оказалось, спарринги или занятия спортом: скалолазание, кендо и сквош.

Роджерс весьма неплохо играл в сквош. И Наташа, отбив мяч над линией подачи, обернулась к нему с вопросом исподтишка:

— Ну и с кем ты целовался, Роджерс?

Он ошарашенно посмотрел на неё и чуть не получил мячом в лицо.

— Пять — четыре, — с улыбкой сказала Наташа.

Стив растерянно побежал за мячом, подбросил его на ракетку и волком посмотрел на неё.

— Не твоего ума дело, — ответил он.

Из-за его высокой подачи ей пришлось метнуться за мячом к задней стене. И они завертелись друг вокруг друга, тяжело дыша и размахивая ракетками. Штука в том, что Роджерс не был лжецом: раз сказал, что целовался, так оно и было. Вот только Щ.И.Т. за Роджерсом наблюдал весьма пристально с тех самых пор, как его достали изо льда, и за ним ни разу не было замечено ни сексуальной, ни романтической, ни хотя бы дружеской связи с кем-либо… По сути, отсутствие личной жизни у Роджерса было настолько абсолютным, что слежка за ним считалась лакомым кусочком среди заданий: непыльная работёнка. Наташа была полна решимости познакомить Роджерса с парочкой женщин, которые вполне могли ему приглянуться, или же с женщинами, которые попросту уложили бы его в койку и залезли сверху, что нисколько бы ему не навредило. Ничего не значащий секс — это вам не ерунда, считала она, и нельзя вычёркивать этот вариант, ни разу не попробовав.

Но загадка того, с кем Роджерс целовался, оставалась нерешённой. И тогда она вспомнила последнюю рождественскую вечеринку Тони, начавшуюся праздничным, если не сказать истеричным, весельем (гремящая рождественская музыка, висевшие повсюду сосновые ветви и омела, груды устриц и двадцатифутовое дерево, увешанное крошечными фигурками Мстителей), и закончившуюся вакханалией пьянства, обжорства и танцев в стиле техно. Когда пара человек с визгом и смехом упала в фонтан шампанского, Наташа решила, что с неё на сегодня хватит, и увидела, что Стив до сих пор там. Она думала, что он давно ушёл; народу была уйма, и она не представляла, что ему такое придётся по вкусу. Однако омела… много, очень много омелы. И, как следствие, много игривых поцелуев и обжиманий.

Замерев, Наташа позволила мячу пролететь мимо и, чуть затаив дыхание, спросила:

— На Рождество?

Роджерс, раскрасневшийся от беготни, глянул на неё, а после опустил глаза и принялся крутить в руке ракетку.

— Я… когда я попал в шоу, была куча девушек, — сказал он. — Танцовщицы — с ними стоило быть осторожнее, — но ещё и девушки в каждом городе, где мы оказывались, целые толпы: огромное количество. Все мужчины… — Роджерс стиснул в руке ракетку. — Все мужчины уже отплыли.

Она вскинула бровь.

— То есть ты был самым завидным парнем в стране.

Роджерс бросил на неё прищуренный взгляд.

— Так Баки и говорил. Да. Я был последним завидным парнем Нью-Йорка. А после меня забрали в тур. Миллионы и миллионы женщин… и я.

— Довольно неплохие шансы, — ухмыльнулась Наташа. Она никогда об этом не думала. — А ты хитрец. Так ты…

— Я ничего не делал, — оборвал её Роджерс. — В основном всё делали со мной. Конечно, поначалу было увлекательно, — признался он. — Столько дам тянутся к тебе, пытаются поцеловать, дотронуться и… сделать и другие вещи, — неловко добавил он. — Особенно когда… да ни одна девчонка никогда не смотрела на меня дважды, — Роджерс чуть резко усмехнулся. — Вообще-то, девушки и по одному разу на меня не смотрели. Так что я… пару раз я им позволил, — сказал он.

Наташа почувствовала, как меркнет её улыбка: вряд ли это окажется счастливой историей, услышать которую она надеялась.

— Это не было… — он нахмурился. — Да, было весело и всё такое, но… Не знаю. Это был не я. Меня там не было. В любом случае, — Роджерс развернулся, сходил за мячом и подбросил его в руке. — Вечеринка Тони была чем-то похожа. Толпы людей, незнакомцев, каждый из которых хочет оказаться поближе к тебе, потому что… не знаю. Может, они сами не знают. Несколько дам меня поцеловали — омела, полагаю, — а потом я оказался с одной из них в укромном уголке и позволил всему заходить всё дальше и дальше. Я долго был в этой шкуре, подумал, может, в этот раз всё будет по-другому. Но всё было точно так же. Хотя она была милой, — сказал Стив и пару раз отбил мяч от блестящего деревянного пола. — И не возражала, когда я сказал, что мне пора.

Он замахнулся для подачи, а затем глянул на неё.

— Хочешь узнать что-нибудь ещё? — спросил он, и она явственно ощутила исходящую от него враждебность. Он ответил на вопрос, но не без негодования.

— Мне нравится всё знать.

— Ага, — произнёс Роджерс и с силой метнул мяч.

### 2.

— А ты бы женился на Пегги Картер, если бы всё сложилось… — снова обрушила на него вопрос Наташа.

Роджерс швырнул ракетку через весь корт и сказал:

— Я больше с тобой не играю.

Эмоции других людей её не трогали: обычно они работали ей на пользу.

— Но ты бы…

— Без промедления, — сухо сказал Роджерс. — Без малейшего проклятого… — а затем развернулся, схватил полотенце и направился в мужскую раздевалку.

Это Наташу тоже не беспокоило, поэтому она попросту вошла следом. Несколько парней подскочили, прикрылись и убежали. Она закатила глаза: чего она там не видела? Роджерс сердито и неодобрительно смотрел на неё, упёршись руками в бока.

— Ты познакомился с ней в Европе? — продолжила она.

Роджерс выглядел возмущённым и раздражённым, а под мышками темнели пятна пота.

— Я познакомился с ней в Нью-Джерси. Она оказалась на базе, где я тренировался. Я… ты видела её на фотографии, которая висит на стене.

— Да. Её и Говарда Старка. Кто третий?

Роджерс отвёл взгляд.

— Полковник Филлипс, Честер Филлипс. Он хотел оставить меня в лаборатории и попытаться повторить формулу. В Европу я попал лишь благодаря сенатору Брандту: он пристроил меня в шоу, организующее войскам досуг. А после, когда я узнал насчёт Баки… — Роджерс медленно покачал головой, теряясь в воспоминаниях. — Одна Пегги считала, что я способен на большее. Она верила в меня. Я обязан Пегги всем…

Наташа нахмурилась. Что-то она упускала.

— Погоди, что насчёт Баки?

— М-м? — Роджерс вскинул бровь, лишь наполовину услышав вопрос. — Он бы женился на ком-нибудь. У него был богатый выбор, не то что у меня. Вокруг Баки дамы вились постоянно, они ради него на деревья лезли, и он всегда… — он встретился с ней взглядом и нахмурился. — Что ты… — начал он, а затем напряжённо сказал: — Я не понял, о чём ты спрашиваешь.

Он поднялся и отправился в душевую, а Наташа осталась пытаться понять, на какой же вопрос он ответил.

### 3.

— Как давно ты в него влюблён? — спросила она. Роджерс на неё даже не взглянул: лишь включил поворотник джипа и свернул на ближайший съезд к главному шоссе Италии. Она знала, что он чего-то недоговаривает, и наконец её осенило.

Наташа полагала, что понимает. Друзья с детства, да, но это всё ребячество. Роджерс и Барнс вместе ушли на войну. Она знала, как связь такого рода, скорбь такого рода влияет на мужчин. И потому нисколько не удивилась, когда Роджерс сблизился с Сэмом Уилсоном, точно так же потерявшим напарника. Не удивилась, когда узнала, что Роджерс иногда захаживает в центр ветеранов, чтобы увидеться с Сэмом, а в итоге оказывается на встречах, всегда молчаливо усаживаясь сзади, но внимательно слушая.

Не удивилась она даже тогда, когда Сэм однажды позвонил ей и велел немедленно тащить в центр свою задницу. Роджерса застал врасплох двадцатилетний ветеран Ирака, выживший после того, как ему разорвало ногу самодельной взрывчаткой, и узнавший, что его лучший друг покончил с собой через четыре месяца после увольнения. Ветеран отказывался говорить с Сэмом или с кем-либо ещё, но вот с Роджерсом почему-то заговорил, а потом и вовсе расстегнул пуговицы рубашки, демонстрируя огромную болезненного вида татуировку, покрывающую целиком грудь и руки. «Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ, БРАТ, — было выведено замысловатым почерком. — ЖДИ МЕНЯ». А дальше шло имя его друга, дата и изображение сложенного флага, шлема, пары берцев, крови и пламени — рисунок не слишком изящный, но полный ужасающей искренности: выразить свои чувства он мог лишь таким способом. Увидев её, Роджерс ударился в слёзы, а следом заплакал и ветеран. Положив ладони друг другу на шеи, они говорили очень и очень долго.

— Он лучше любой терапевтической собаки, — устало сказал Сэм, — но я должен отвезти этого парня домой, поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты забрала Роджерса.

И Наташа, вытащив оттуда Роджерса, повезла его домой. В машине она попыталась задать парочку вопросов, но мысли его были где-то далеко и он её не слушал. Сказал лишь:

— Я не могу сделать тату. Даже шрама не останется, — а после перевёл взгляд на окно и ни слова не сказал за всю поездку.

Ей всё это казалось вполне логичным: Роджерс страдал от горя, что было одновременно и ужасно, и до ужаса обыденно — даже банально. Горе, нашедшее отражение в мальчишке, служившем в другой войне другой стране в совершенно другом веке. Потеря земляка, друга, товарища по оружию.

Но потом Наташа отправилась с Роджерсом к итало-австрийской границе искать Зимнего Солдата. Она была рядом, когда он нашёл замаскированную базу Гидры, где был расквартирован отряд, наткнувшийся на тело Джеймса Барнса в сорок четвёртом. А фишка грёбаных нацистов в том, что они были до черта организованны, а потому там же хранили коробку с тщательно отпечатанной этикеткой вещей Барнса вместе с личным делом, докладами о миссиях, учётом боеприпасов и квитанциями о зарплате. И у Роджерса прямо у неё на глазах случился нервный срыв: он тяжело осел на пол и, всхлипывая, принялся рыться в картонной коробке. Скорбь, решила Наташа и чуть отвернулась, давая ему немного личного пространства, но всё же не сводя глаз. А после он вжался лицом в какую-то синюю ткань — часть куртки? — и она вдруг поняла, что это нечто большее. Ведь было что-то говорящее само за себя — инстинктивное — в том, как Роджерс вцепился в куртку, вдыхая её запах. Он скучал не просто по другу, человеку и солдату, но по телу, что носило эту куртку. Она поражённо уставилась на него и подумала: «Чёрт возьми, да он же был в него влюблён».

Роджерс не выпустил коробку, даже когда взял себя в руки и сложил вещи Барнса внутрь. Он так и ушёл с ней, крепко прижав к боку. Наташа дала ему время прийти в себя, но, как выяснилось, его оказалось недостаточно. Впереди появились очертания отеля. «Понтекьеза» стоял у подножия горы в Кортине-д’Ампеццо, где было чересчур красиво, чтобы находиться рядом с местом подобных страданий. Она и сама ощутила горечь оттого, что там, где должна была быть могила Барнса, стояли шале и туристы катались на лыжах, а ведь он вовсе не был ей другом. Он не был ей больше чем другом.

Роджерс остановил джип; холодно было даже внутри, и изо рта у него шёл пар.

— Хватит на сегодня поездок, — сказал он. — Я не могу. Слишком устал, — а затем: — С самого рождения. С той самой минуты, как научился дышать.

Он вышел из салона и обошёл машину, чтобы забрать свою коробку, прежде, чем она поняла, что он попытался ответить на её вопрос так, как смог лучше всего.

### 4.

Два дня спустя они нашли Барнса в подземном гадюшнике польской базы, отмеченной на рассыпающейся в руках карте, спрятанной вместе с вещами Баки. У Роджерса разыгралось шестое чувство в ту же секунду, когда они ворвались через гниющую металлическую дверь.

— Он здесь, — затаив дыхание и выпрямившись, сказал Роджерс. — Я уверен.

И это заставило Наташу вытащить пистолет, ведь, чёрт возьми, может, он правда был здесь.

Он и впрямь был здесь: Зимний Солдат валялся за раскладушкой в тюремной камере из железных прутьев. Дверь была открыта настежь. Его ресницы дрогнули, он поднял взгляд на Роджерса и попытался поднять руку в перчатке. Наташа поняла, что жест означает: «Стойте» — разглядела красный огонёк на металлической руке Зимнего Солдата, пульсирующий в такт с огоньком на дальней стене. И когда она попыталась схватить Роджерса, тот чуть не вырубил её, пытаясь вывернуться.

— Подожди, — процедила она, — комната заминирована, он в ловушке.

Роджерс, распахнув глаза, снова посмотрел на камеру, но теперь и сам заметил: дверь была открыта, но в воздухе у дверного проёма виднелась рябь электрического тока — силовое поле. Наташа подошла к стене, где была компьютерная консоль с незнакомым ей интерфейсом, и взялась за работу. Части этой штуковины, как она поняла, нужно было отключать последовательно: прийти сюда Зимнего Солдата вынудил приводной радиомаяк в руке, ультразвуковой излучатель удерживал в радиусе двенадцати футов от источника сигнала, силовое поле не давало выйти из комнаты. Ирония заключалась в том, выключив его, подумала она, что его заставили вернуться на давным-давно заброшенный объект. Одному богу известно, насколько стара была эта система безопасности: выглядела она советской.

— Поторопись, — с нажимом произнёс Роджерс, пока она выключала каждое устройство. — Ну же, пожалуйста…

Свет моргнул зелёным, и Стив, в ту же секунду залетев в камеру, опустился на холодный цементный пол рядом с Зимним Солдатом и осторожно поднял его на ноги. Наташа обернулась, положив руку на пистолет, когда Зимний Солдат схватился за роджерсовское плечо и пробормотал:

— Стив…

Что ж, не стоило ей беспокоиться о том, что Роджерс развалится на части, ведь он был весьма занят:

— Баки, ты ранен? Можешь стоять? Когда ты в последний раз ел?

Смысл последнего вопроса она осознала, когда увидела пустые консервные банки, разбросанные по полу камеры. Из подтекающего крана капала ржавая вода.

— Стоять могу, — сказал Барнс, хотя сам был грязный, бледный и обессилевший. — Я в порядке, я…

И по тому, как привычно Роджерс притянул к себе Барнса, по тому, как совершенно неосознанно Барнс вцепился в него, пытаясь встать на ноги, и точно пьяный прижался лбом к роджерсовскому плечу, она тут же поняла, что они были любовниками, чьи глубокие поцелуи были полны агрессии и физической силы. То была не воздушная возвышенная любовь, а военная поэзия. Это тела, знавшие друг друга.

Роджерс закинул руку Барнса себе на плечо, а своей обхватил его за талию.

— Давай выбираться отсюда, — сказал он, но Барнс уже почти отключился в его руках.

* * *

Вертолёты сменяли друг друга один за другим, пока они не оказались в последнем, отправленным Страк Индастриз, и сколько бы парамедиков и врачей ни склонялись над Барнсом, Роджерс отказывался отходить дальше, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Лишь хмуро надевал маску и медицинский халат и вежливо говорил:

— Извините, не могу.

Когда они наконец добрались до Башни, Роджерс спал в кровати Барнса, подключённого к аппаратам и проводам. Роджерса явно перестало волновать то, что о нём подумают, если когда-то вообще волновало. Телячьи нежности были обоюдны: Барнс свернулся на своей половине и впился металлическими пальцами в ткань роджерсовской футболки, словно думал, что Роджерс может исчезнуть, пока он спит. Роджерс никуда бы не делся при всём желании, которого, похоже, всё равно не было.

Честно говоря, настолько счастливым Наташа не видела Роджерса никогда: нечто напряжённое и осунувшееся в выражении его лица разгладилось. Прислонившись спиной к изголовью кровати, он читал, пока Барнс тихо спал рядом. Когда она пришла с визитом и принесла цветы, он даже не выглядел раздражённым.

— Как дела? — тихо сказала она.

Улыбка Роджерса вовсе не была вымученной.

— Хорошо, — сказал он и глянул на Баки. — С ним всё хорошо.

— Сказали что-нибудь новое? — спросила она.

— Нет, но, говорят, он поправится. В его организме очень много токсинов, которые ещё не вывелись, но ему с каждым днём становится лучше.

Наташа была рада это слышать. В первые дни казалось, что Барнс до ужаса близок к смерти, а затем у него на лице появилось захмелевшее выражение, напоминающее выражение лица при морской болезни, когда мир перед глазами не перестаёт кружиться. Теперь он выглядел получше: он мирно спал и к нему возвращался цвет лица.

Металлическая рука пригвоздила Роджерса к кровати, и, будь Наташа хорошим человеком, вряд ли стала бы этим пользоваться. Но она таковым не была.

— Я всё никак не пойму, знаешь, что происходило между тобой, им и Пегги, — она сочувственно улыбнулась. — Ты сказал, что женился бы на Пегги.

Роджерс был в настолько хорошем настроении, что просто покачал головой и усмехнулся.

— А ты упорная.

Наташа улыбнулась ещё шире.

— Вот спасибо!

— Разве… больше не считается грубым спрашивать людей о их личной жизни и отношениях? — Роджерс закатил глаза, сунул в книгу закладку и закрыл её. — Я задаю вопросы только тогда, когда мне нужна информация.

— Не среди друзей, — ответила она, усаживаясь на стул рядом с кроватью. — Я хочу знать о тебе всё.

— Я всего о тебе не знаю, — подметил Роджерс.

— Так ты ведь никогда и не спрашиваешь, — сказала она, и это было правдой: он никогда не спрашивал ни о чём личном.

— Да, потому что это грубо.

— Грубость — культурная условность, — пожав плечами, ответила Наташа, а потом продолжила: — Кто был тем самым? Он? Она?

Стив отложил книгу.

— Тем самым был он, той самой была она, — он застонал. — Поверить не могу, что ты можешь спрашивать о таких…

— Слушай, нормально иметь и парня, и девушку, — сказала Наташа. — Для такого теперь целый словарь есть.

Вот только он выглядел потрясённым её словами. Она вопросительно вскинула бровь.

— Это не… — Роджерс уставился на неё. — Тогда было по-другому. Всё было по-другому.

Она наклонила голову и посмотрела на Барнса, спящего чуть ли не на его коленях.

— Выглядит вовсе не по-другому.

— Но это не так. Баки… я жить без Баки не мог. Пегги была… чем-то совершенно иным.

— Но ты сказал, что женился бы на ней, — продолжила настаивать Наташа.

— Разумеется, если бы я её устроил, — прояснил Роджерс, — но это не изменило бы… — он вдруг показался расстроенным. — Послушай, у Баки была девушка, Марианна, и он, скорее всего, сделал бы ей предложение, если бы войны… Она была хорошей, знаешь? Марианна. Она мне нравилась… и ей нравился я: Баки ни за что не женился бы на девушке, которой я бы не нравился. Просто… вот как всё было.

Наташа скептически покачала головой.

— Но как это должно было сработать? Ты бы женился на Пегги, купил бы где-нибудь маленький домик, а Барнсы бы жили на той же улице и захаживали бы выпить и поиграть в карты, будто в… — она осеклась, нахмурившись. «Будто в пятидесятые». Роджерс смотрел на неё без всякой иронии, и для них это, разумеется, и были бы пятидесятые. На выходных они с Барнсом зависали бы в гараже, пили пиво и копались в двигателе старой машины. Они оба были бы с ним — он планировал, что они оба будут в его жизни, — но он никогда не думал об этом, за исключением того, что «Баки ни за что не женился бы на той, кому я бы не нравился».

Роджерс уставился в пространство: теперь он об этом задумался.

— Да, наверное, — неуверенно сказал он. — То есть мы никогда не загадывали так далеко из-за всего, что случилось, но, наверное, так всё и было бы.

— Хах, — произнесла Наташа и откинулась на спинку, обдумывая услышанное, и только тогда заметила, что тот, о ком они говорили, не спит. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс по-прежнему лежал уткнувшись в левый бок Роджерса, но теперь на неё пристально смотрел бледно-голубой глаз. Но он не сказал ни слова. Во всяком случае, пока.

### 5.

— Он брехун, — чуть погодя подал голос Баки. — Когда разговариваешь со Стивом, стоит принимать во внимание, что он беспросветный и непроходимый брехун, но большую часть времени об этом даже не догадывается, — а когда Роджерс резко обернулся, чтобы, вскинув брови, посмотреть на него, добавил: — Я люблю тебя, но ты несёшь полную чушь.

— Что? — возразил Роджерс. — Что я такого сказал?..

Барнс нервно покусывал нижнюю губу.

— Я не собирался жениться на той девушке, Стив.

— В каком смысле? — сказал Роджерс. — Я же помню. Ты сказал…

— Я соврал. Я сказал это, чтобы ты женился на Пегги.

Роджерса будто огрели чем-то по голове.

— Но зачем тебе было…

— Я встречался с девушками, чтобы ты мог встречаться с девушками, — Барнс повернулся к Наташе: — Тогда можно было быть холостяком, если много выходишь в свет. Если слишком мужественен, чтобы остепениться, — он снова повернулся к Стиву. — Я сказал то, что сказал, чтобы ты женился на Пегги. Потому что Пегги была особенной. Тебе с ней было хорошо, и я не хотел, чтобы ты её упустил из-за… — он стиснул челюсти. — Ты понял.

Роджерс глядел на Барнса, будто видел впервые. Роджерс так на него не смотрел, даже когда Барнс был Зимним Солдатом: ни на мосту, ни на хеликэрриере.

Барнс снова повернулся к Наташе.

— Он никогда не был квиром, не таким, как я. Он просто был щуплым, и девчонки на него не смотрели. Но я знал, что однажды он кого-нибудь найдёт, и он нашёл, — он посмотрел на Роджерса и повторил почти что с вызовом: — И ты нашёл. Она была замечательной. Так что я был прав, когда… — и прежде, чем Наташа осознала, что происходит, Роджерс замахнулся и крепко ударил Баки кулаком в рот.

— Ого, — моргнув, произнесла Наташа. — Как быстро накалилась ситуация.

Баки потёр челюсть.

— Эй, а неплохой вышел удар.

— Ага, я тренировался, — ответил Роджерс, а Барнс набросился на него, и они стали драться, словно мальчишки, вот только наносили куда больший ущерб, врезавшись в стеклянный кофейный столик и напрочь его разбив, а затем переломав и стоящую неподалёку барную стойку Старка. — У тебя не было никакого права! — произнёс Роджерс, не обращая внимания на кровь во рту.

— Было у меня право. Чёрт возьми. Мне приходилось мириться с собой… уж у меня-то было право.

Барнс схватил его за грудки, что определённо сработало бы тогда, когда Роджерс весил девяносто пять фунтов, но не сейчас.

— Даже не вздумай, — пригрозил Роджерс и чуть не вдавил его в стену, когда открылась дверь лифта и Пеппер Поттс тихонько вскрикнула.

— Стив Роджерс!

Они оба замерли и пробормотали:

— Прости.

Пеппер, распахнув глаза, повернулась к Наташе, которая лишь пожала плечами.

— Всё немного вышло из-под контроля, — сказала она.

Раскрасневшийся Роджерс тяжело дышал и, хоть теперь он и взял себя в руки, был по-прежнему разъярён.

— Это был мой выбор. Ты не имел права принимать решение за меня, придурок…

— Ну а я его принял, так что подбери сопли, — ответил Барнс немного хрипло. Он осторожно потрогал нос, который выглядел сломанным. — Что, ты не собирался жениться на Пегги? Ты помнишь, как тогда обстояли дела. Никто не стал бы дарить нам китайский фарфор на свадьбу: это были бы сплошь страх, страдание и дерьмо на палочке…

Наташа кивнула и пробормотала:

— Шкаф.

— Какой ещё шкаф? — Барнс обвёл языком щеку внутри. — Мы были бедными настолько, что у нас не было грёбаного шкафа.

Стив подал голос:

— Ты ведь не думаешь…

— Ещё как думаю, я знаю, — огрызнулся Баки. — Господи, твоё эго просто невероятных размеров. Мне жаль, что ты всего лишь суперсолдат, а не бессмертный повелитель разума всего человечества, каким очевидно хочешь быть. Но у меня тоже есть мнение на этот счёт.

Стив вздохнул, потёр лицо руками и сказал:

— Хорошо, ты прав.

— Постойте, и это всё? Вы закончили? — спросила Наташа, и Барнс пожал плечами.

— Я закончил, — ответил Барнс. — Приходится его немного поколачивать, когда лезет на рожон.

Стив немного виновато дёрнулся и пробормотал Пеппер:

— Я заменю… барную стойку. Извини, — а после раздражённо добавил, обращаясь к Баки: — У меня полно денег, и впервые мне не жаль их тратить. Я бы каждые две недели покупал Старку новую барную стойку ради удовольствия врезать тебе по роже.

— Тогда, похоже, придётся подкопить ещё, — невозмутимо ответил Барнс. — Столешница была из тосканского мрамора ручной работы.

Он направился к крану за сломанной стойкой и вернулся с двумя полотенцами, в которые завернул лёд. Роджерс принял одно из них скрепя сердце.

— Послушай, кто-то должен был жить дальше, — сказал Барнс, — а кто-то — отступить, — он слабо улыбнулся. — У тебя был выбор, кем быть… у меня же его не было.

— Благодаря тебе у меня тоже не было выбора, — немного горько ответил Роджерс.

Барнс помрачнел и отвел взгляд.

— Ужасно тебе сочувствую, — сказал он, — уж поверь.

Он попытался отойти, но Роджерс положил ладонь ему на руку.

— Но теперь у тебя есть выбор, верно? Так что выбирай, — сказал Роджерс и добавил надрывнее: — Выбери теперь меня.

Но Барнс лишь поджал губы, а после его рот скривился в озорной ухмылке.

— Прости, — произнёс он, медленно качая головой, — но в том, что касается тебя, у меня никогда не было чёртового выбора.

А Роджерс лишь протянул руку, будто ему это ничего не стоило, и соединил их губы так легко, словно сделал вдох. Они целовались так, точно принадлежали друг другу.

Роджерс бросил смущённый взгляд на Наташу, когда они оторвались друг от друга, и она с трудом сдержала усмешку.

— Итак, — дразня, начала она, — это был твой первый поцелуй с сорок пятого?

И Барнс, даже не взглянув на неё, слабо ответил:

— Вообще-то, да. Кажется. Да, думаю, первый.


End file.
